It's too late to Apologize
by LoveOurMotherNature
Summary: Set to One Republic's Apoligize, Naruto decides its too late for Sakura to apologize. Badly written but I tried. ;


_**I just love this song! And I've had it stuck in my head for weeks and one night I came up with this, basically the pov is Naruto's the girls he's stuck on is Sakura and then the boy she's stuck on is of course Sasuke. Well like I've said before I don't even own the couch I'm sitting on, other things I do **__**NOT**__** own include Naruto, all of its wonderful characters, the band One Republic, who sings this song whether they own it or not I don't know, but I do know that I don't own it, come to think of it, I don't own this computer either...**_

I'm so tired of this, why do you do this to me?

You lead me on, everytime your lonely, like a fool I think you changed your mind, maybe you realized how good I would be to you.

Not like him, he has his way with you then he leaves you, and like a fool you always think maybe hes gonna love you.

I guess you could say we are the same, but if thats true why do I love you? Don't opposites attract? Don't sames repell?

Your here again and I know its you, only you knock twice, so slowly as if I would not understand a knock if it was done to fast. You know I'd wait forever for you finish knocking.

_I'm holding on your rope,__  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound _

Of course I let you in, your face is tear stained, your eyes puffy and red, your lips dry and cracked, your hair down, greasy ad tangled, you look like crap, from the lack of care, but somehow I find you beautiful, because your here right?

You came to me right?

I lead you to the couch, we sit down, one seat between us, we both know why your here, but I have to play along. You say you missed me, that you didn't know what you were doing, and your back for good. I let any hope I had of this being true, melt away, I fell for it too many times before.

He left you again and you need the only comfort you understand. I can't turn you down, we both know whats going to happen and I can't stop it. I know your going to have your way with me, like he's done to you, then leave me just the same way. Sure you'll stick around while hes gone, but when he comes to you, you'll leave me.

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait   
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

I'm thinking it might work this time, he hasn't been around for weeks and you seem happy. But that can always change, I have to push away the doubt, from this thought, too any times those doubts were right, but they can't be now, not today. I can't help the smile from my face as I climb the stairs to your apartment. I couldn't wait to see your face.

I wave to your nieghbor and the old man gives me an unrecognisable look. I shrug it off and open the door, thats when I hear it, thumping. Like something heavy and hard bumping against the wall, coming from your bedroom. I know what it is, but I don't want to accept it, I want to walk in and see you rearranging furnature.

I walk in, see exactly what I expected to, and walk right back out. I know you both saw me,I knew he had just finished as I walked away, his loud grunt giving your purpose away, you knew he was done with you now, I can hear you coming after me, the rushed pulling on of clothes, and suddenly I don't want to hear what I know your going to say, what you always say, so I leave.

I can hear you calling after me, telling me to wait, your so sorry. You almost missed my reply. _  
_

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late **

My voice broke twice,broken heart crying up through my words. What? you ask, not thinking you heard my words right.

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late **

All those times I thought it would work, all those times I put myself out on a limb, knowing there was nothing I could do about it. I've loved you since I can remember, and I tried to get you to love me back. For so long I couldn't live without you, and everytime you said sorry I thought you meant it. I always thought you had made up your mind, I always thought you loved me.__

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...   
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid... _

Your always sorry, so so sorry, but I think I'm more sorry than you are.

I've always been the one to sacrafice,

and I always was the one to be wrong,

always the one to doubt, but now I believe what I said is true, it really is, you've said it too many times and it no longer has any meaning, if you ever were really sorry you wouldn't have done this to me. I don't think its ever going to be ok, but I don't need you like I used to, I don't love you like I used to either, and I 'm not going to take you back.I used to tell myself that you didn't mean it, you didn't know what you were doing, you can't say know to him like I can't say no to you, but your sorry, your so so sorry.__

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**


End file.
